Doggy Tails
by Lia'Ceya
Summary: A young sickly girl is give a new chance to expirence life after being taken by her illness. But not in the way she expected! Join this child on an adventure through her favorite game! Oc-Insert and Oc-Centric. Rated T because FFVII.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everybody!**

 **This is Empress Lia'Ceya speaking, This is my first fic ever and I'm sad to say that i'm not the best author or writer. But I still wanted to try to show my minimum skills to everyone on fan fiction! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Doggy Tails, hopefully you all will find it interesting! Regal, do the disclaimer!**

 **Regal: *Yawns* Huuuuuuh? Oh yeah! Suney doesn't own Final Fantasy VII, No matter how much she wished she could have helped work on it. Maaaa. *Goes back to sleep***

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

12:00 p.m. midnight, rain clouds covered the sky, pouring down it's tears on a small household on a hill. Only the pitterpats of the rainfall pierced the silence. On the upper floor and in the smallest room, two adults sat together on the couch, huddled up with worried eyes trained on the Doctor examining their ill daughter. The man knelt by the bedside, checking, double checking, and searching for anything that may be wrong with the child. Finished, he pulled up and turned to face the worried parents, a stoic expression on his bearded face.

He sighed tiredly, reaching up to grip the bridge of his nose. "Mr. and Mrs. Doncene, Your daughter's illness has reached the point of being fatal. If she had been brought to us earlier, we might of been able to stop it from progressing this far. However, there is no hope of recovery." The Woman's already pale complexion paled further, she started breathing sporadically and leaned into the couch, holding her chest. Her husband wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her into him as he bowed his head. "Your Daughter is going to pass away, I'm Sorry." Whatever fragile dam that held back the tears broke at the moment. Their daughter had no hope of survival, she had always be a sick child, but that's all over now. The doctor said something to the morning parents, before leaving the room.

As he left, a small brown and black Yorkshire Terrier puppy dashed between his legs and up to the girls bed, trying in vain to reach her. In response of the Puppy's whining and barking, unseeing, clouded eyes opened, followed by a small coughing. "Ma….Da?" The woman rose shakily to her feet, walking over to her Daughter. She cupped her cheek with slender hands, a tiny smile on her face, "O-oh Love...I-I," She started sobbing, pulling the weak girl into her arms. The child smiled, she would hug her if she could feel her body, "I Love you…"

The Puppy barked, catching the girl's attention, "Fidloa?" She tried to move, to see her puppy, but gave up. Her Father scooped the puppy up, silent. "Do you want Fidloa?" "Uh-huh." He set the Terrier on the bed, then reach down to kiss the sick child on the forehead. The Yorkshire scrambled up to her face, tiny tongue licking at the girl's cheek.

She giggled softly, before closing her eyes. "Ma, Da, Im going to sleep now… G'night." Her Mother sighed, leaning into her husband's side. "Okay Dear, sleep well…" The dark haired woman sniffled, holding her hand against her head. "..." Her father shook his head slowly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her back onto the couch. They sat there without speaking a word, watching as their child falls into the most peaceful sleep she has ever had.

It was dark, nothing but darkness surrounded her. It was odd, being so weightless, the girl, the girl who had felt her life end, she felt nothing but weightlessness, nothing but the emptiness that cloaked her soul so tightly. She felt herself coming to, she tried to open her closed eyes, but it felt like they were weighed down by bricks. Suddenly, a voice called out to her, a calm voice that she didn't recognize nor could she understand. 'Am i dead?' She asked herself, 'Is it finally over?' she asked again, the child didn't really know, she couldn't tell in this senseless void. The voice called out to her again, this time with words that if the child stressed, she could understand. "W...k up…" 'Huh?' She felt a pulse of pain in her chest, a small whimper escaped her lips, 'I thought the pain stopped! Why am I feeling pain? Aren't I dead….aren't I free?' Again the voice calls, clearer this time, "Wake up child! Wake up before you can never open your eyes again!" It cried, its voice causing quakes of pain to fill the child's head. She let out a silent scream, feeling the world around her shake, causing the pain she feels to increase. 'Make it stop! Make it stop!' Two voices spoke, "Open your eyes!" Three voices spoke, "Open your eyes!" Four, then five, then ten, then numerous amounts screamed at her, "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

The girl felt the weight on her eyes vanish, the heavy feeling left her consciousness as fast as the pain increased. The world around her swerved and spun, making the child not only sick, but leaving her with a feeling of panic. She struggled violently, twisting and turning in every which way to break free of whatever is binding her to this void. She screamed again, the voices chanting ringing her head, she tried to open her eyes, tried with everything she had to avoid falling into everlasting rest.

"AARRROOOOOOO!" A loud howl of pain sounded through the dark area, some people stopping momentarily to wonder what was making that noise. But they quickly shrugged it off, anything can happen in the slums. In the one of the alleys, a small brown and black ball of muck collapsed after it's screech. It breathed heavily, its eyes -indistinguishable from the muck surrounding it- clenched tightly as it shook. It whimpered softly from the pain, 'Where...am..I? It...hurts…' it thought, 'My eyes...they're so heavy...ugh..I'm tired.' It struggled weakly against sleep, but just couldn't get enough strength to fight off sleep, so the ball fell into a light slumber.

'Ugh...what?' The dirty ball uncurled itself slowly on the equally dirty ground, shards of broken bottles and other litter surrounding its small form. It pushed a old newspaper off it as it rose its head, the muck looked around with bloodshot green eyes. 'Everything's so blurry, I can't make out anything.' The ball twitched, rolling itself on it's stomach. 'It's hard to move…' It pressed its hands against the ground and tried to push itself onto it's feet, but fell over every time it tried. It collapsed after the second try, eyes squinting at the sky. It grunted, looking at its hands in confusion, wiggling its fingers, 'Why does my body feel so weird?' It asked itself, holding its hand up to its face. After a few seconds of squinting, it was able notice something important, It had no visible fingers!

It yelped in surprise, 'Paws!?' It was unmistakable, it had paws where its hands should be. The muck ball rubbed its hands against its muzzle, but pulled them away at the feeling of all the mess on its face, tail twitching irritably. 'That's gross, wait... tail?' It looked at its behind, seeing a blurry mess of a tail waving behind it, the tail stopped moving when the muck looked at it, lying still on the ground. It tried to make its tail move again, succeeding after a few tries. It wagged its tail, before grimacing in pain. Its whole body hurts, and not only that, it was some type of animal too! It tried to speak, but all that came out of it's mouth was yips, barks, and a whimper after it finally realize that it couldn't speak.

'Why is this happening?' It wondered quietly, 'Why am I a...puppy?' The puppy sighed, looking at the blurry world with confusion, 'Where am I anyways? Am I even the same gender?' It rolled on it's back, staring blankly at the dark sky. She sniffed, 'I'm probably still a girl, the gods are not this cruel.' She noticed something, the puppy sniffed the air, picking up some scents that she actually recognized! 'Smells like metal, garbage, blood, alcohol, and people!' She rolled back onto her paws, and pushed herself up shakily. Unlike before, she actually knew to stand on all fours instead of just her back paws. She squinted ahead, 'Looks like some things are moving over there.' She took a step towards it, but yelp when she tipped and fell on her face. She groaned, 'This isn't going to be fun…' she got back on her paws and tried again, this time she managed to stumble into the alley walls. She grimaced in pain, huffing deeply, 'Maybe..I could use...this wall to keep me up.' She pressed herself against the wall, hissing at the muck covering her burning at her skin, and started to move slowly down the alley.

By the time the puppy managed to get to the exit of the alley, she was panting harshly and slumped down against the wall. While the puppy got a hold over herself, she looked up and took in the open park just a few miles (in her eyes) away. It was a little gloomy, but she could see a few giants- no kids playing in the park. Some adults were hanging around, but she couldn't see what they were doing, all she could make out was their blurry forms. 'Maybe somebody could help me.' She thought hopefully as she evened out her breathing and stood back to her paws, she then took a few shaky steps into the opening, struggling not to fall over without the balance the wall gave her. She managed to make it halfway before falling again, as she tried once again to get up and get moving, she heard a voice speak from somewhere behind her.

"Look at that stray, it looks disgusting." A woman's voice stated, another voice followed, but the puppy was too busy in her thoughts to pay it any mind.

'Am I disgusting? Do I look gross?' She frowned deeply, 'If I look that bad, will anybody even bother helping me? If I saw a dirty puppy I would help it, but will the people here do that?' She really didn't know, she doesn't know what the people here act like, she doesn't even know what 'here' is for crying out loud! The puppy sigh softly, she was getting nowhere, she has to get someplace safer than laying out in the open or alleys. She looked behind her, but nobody was there, the ladies probably left during her thinking time. 'Okay time to move.' Just as she was getting ready to get up, a large object grabbed her fragile body, lifting her feet off the ground.

She yelped in surprise at being handled so quickly, before whimpering in pain from the pressure on her sores and bruises. Another dark object covered her eyes, then whatever was holding her started moving, causing a huge dose of vertigo to fill the girl. The injured puppy blanked out from a majority of the trip, trying to hold in her urge to throw up from all the moving her body was going through. After what felt like hours of holding herself back, she felt the person holding her stop. Another heavy rush of vertigo and the puppy was set onto grassy ground.

She laid there as still as she could, listening to the heavy footsteps grow further and further from where she was. She blinked open her eyes, before closing them at the sudden brightness in the area. 'Now where am I?' She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She felt her nose get rushed by scents, bright and colourful scents that happened to be just. To. Strong! The dirty ball of puppy scrunched her nose, looking around at the bright colors that rose above her head. She dragged herself closer to one of the bright yellow blurs, squinting at it in hopes of identifying what the plant was.

'I don't recognize this flower from my books, but it's really pretty. Just wish I could see it better.' She sneezed suddenly, rubbing her nose with a filthy paw. 'I guess I'm in a garden of some type, I didn't see any bright colors or plants back at that park.' She also had to use the bathroom, but she didn't want to ruin the pretty flowers.

After finding a place to relieve herself, the puppy stumbled through the garden, hoping to find a way out of the strong smelling area. She sneezed again, all the pollen was too much for the puppy's nose, she really needed to find a way out before she blew her nose off.

She didn't know how long it took before she managed to stumble her way out of the strong smelling flowers, 'Though...' She thought to herself, 'I think all I managed to do was find a clear spot with just grass, cause I still see the pretty flowers surrounding me.' She sweat dropped slightly, before shaking her head and yawning loudly. 'I'm so tired...how long have I've been awake? Man... no wonder babies sleep so often, I wonder how old I am right now...' She yawned again, curling up into a small ball, 'Hopefully I'll get something done tomorrow, maybe find some scraps to eat...' She trailed off, closing her eyes to dream of juicy hot dogs and spiky haired weirdos with large swords.

Chapter End

* * *

 **So how was it?**

 **Be sure to leave some reviews if it's worthy of them! No Flames please, I'll feed them to my Braxiken. (Food?)**

 **Have a nice day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG this chapter took longer to finish than it should have, I've been putting this off for far too long. Anyways, here is the second chapter to Doggy Tails! Enjoy Loves~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trying to stay alive

"Hahaha!" Cheerful laughter rang through out the small garden, a small girl holding an excited puppy back from giving her face a shower. "Stop it!" she giggled, holding the puppy in the air with a loving shine in her eyes. She played with the puppy a while longer in the garden before an older voice called out to her to come back in the house.

"Coming!" She set the puppy on the ground, leaving it free to run around her ankles, and turned to run back the the small blue house that appeared in the distance. "Come on, Mom make pot roast today, I'm sure I can sneak you some today!"

As the girl ran closer and closer to her home, she realized something odd. The closer she got, the farther away the house and the silhouette of her mom got. "Mom?" She started running faster, "Mom wait!" It was all in vain, the darkness that was enclosing her home was speeding up, closing off the girl's connection with her happiness. "Noooo!"

She fell to her knees, watching as the happy theme of her dream shift into a empty black void, with the only light shining down on her like a spot light. The child whimpered as the puppy behind her barked wildly, she glanced back at her puppy slowly. "Fidola?"

As soon as brown eyes locked with blue, their positions were swapped, the small puppy looked up at the girl in shock. The child tilted her head and and turned to skip away, "Wait!" she tried, but all that came out was a loud bark. "Wait! Stop! Come back with my body!" She yelled as she attempted to run after the girl, but the puppy tripped over her front paws and fell on her face.

The puppy could only whine in sadness as the girl disappeared into the darkness, leaving the injured, dirty puppy sitting alone under the spotlight. She let her head droop, looking around the at the void that surrounded her. 'What am I going to do now?' she thought, not noticing the creeping webs of darkness that started to invade into her circle of light, reaching for the lost puppy.

Slowly, one web wrapped around her tail, sending a violent shiver up her entire body, "Ah!" She yelped, trying to yank her tail away from the grip of the darkness. Even though she tried her best to break free, the puppy was covered in more webs of darkness that slowly started to wrapped her body completely, she whimpered loudly, 'Somebody...Anybody please! Save me! Please!' she cried into the darkness, pleading with anything that could hear her in its emptiness.

As the darkness finally started to close around her head, a sudden boom shook the void, followed by a brilliant shine of light that cast away the shadows binding her, blinding the puppy in the process. A rush of dizziness hit the puppy, causing the entire world around her to swirl.

A loud yelp shouted from the patch of flowers, the dirt ball hiding within shooting out in fear before tripping on her own little paws and fall face first into the ground. The puppy shook her head to clear out the dizziness, pushing her upper body up with her weak front legs.

'What's going on? Where am I?' She squinted at her surroundings, bright blurry colors? Check. Ridiculously strong flower smell? Check. Still a puppy? 'Definitely a check,' she thought in distain, a tiny frown on her muzzle. 'What am I supposed to be doing anyways? Yesterday was pretty foggy.' She looked up at the sky, seeing it covered in a dark gray, the area she was in was covered by a bright light that was coming from somewhere, maybe a gap in the clouds or a hole in a ceiling. It was to blurry for her to tell either way.

The puppy tilted her head, she wasn't entirely sure how she was going to go about finding her way out if the garden. Last time she tried she just walked in circles and wasted all of her energy. She looked at the flowers around her and sighed tiredly, 'This is going to take a while.'

And it did, the girl didn't know how long she stumbled through the garden, but when she finally felt hard ground against her paw pads, she could have kissed the ground in happiness. Which she did after she tripped for the hundredth time that day.

'Man. I hope I learn how to walk properly soon,' she thought as she waddled deeper into the city…? 'This is a city right? But I guess it could be a small town or something.' She squinted around, sticking close to the walls so that she could lean against them as she stumbled around.

She sniffed the air, hoping to catch a good wiff of something she could gorge herself on. She didn't know how long her body could go without food or water, and she didn't look forward to dying of starvation or dehydration.

'Oh what I would do for a hot dog, or even garbage, garbage sounds appealing right about now. Oh look, garbage!'

The puppy ran over to the lopsided trash bin, it's contents spilling out onto the dirty ground. The brown fur ball ran her paw through the mess, stepping fully into the trash as she sniffed around for anything edible, anything would do. She knocked over a bin of something, she couldn't see exactly what, and stuck her head into it.

'Score!' she cheered, spying clumps of...something, but hey! It sure smelled yummy!

She snapped at one of the clumps in her reach, biting into it's tough skin, crust, whatever it was and dragging it out of the bin to eat.

'Tastes like duck! Overcooked duck left to rot for a few weeks marinated in cow fat, but food is food and food be good in my tummy.' She swallowed hard, 'Hope I don't get a tummy ache, I don't want to lose all of the food I just found.' The puppy licked her lips and started to dine on the rest of the edible clumps in the trash, feeling a little happiness in her little heart at being able to find food for her weak body.

After finishing her early lunch, the puppy sat in the trash and pondered over what she should do next. She let her tiny tail flip from her left side to her right lazily as she looked up into the dark...metal sky.

'Let see now, the essentials of life. I found food in trash, so food can be checked of the list. Water? I can probably find water on the ground, but I don't think this place get's much rain. Shelter? I can easily hide in a box or under a car or something, but it's probably not a good idea to hide in a car. That's too dangerous for me.' She would've start pacing then and there, if she was capable of walking without face planting every two seconds. So for now she'll settle for wagging her tail.

The puppy thought for a few more minutes, before letting out a silent puff of breath. 'I guess I'll just have to wander around until something happens or I find water.' She concluded, now which direction should she start in? She looked to the left, nothing but a grey blurry mess. She looked to the right….nothing but grey blurry mess.

"Oh good grief" She whined to herself, 'I'm getting nowhere.' She got to her paws and started stumbling towards the streets, maybe this time she can find something that can help her. Somebody might even take her in! Or she gets stuck with a bad household or something. The puppy paused, 'Maybe I shouldn't hope to be taken in so soon.' she nibbled on her tongue lightly, a nervous habit from her past life, 'But I really need somebody to take care of me, I can't survive on my own.' She shook her head, 'No, I need to find something that can take care of me! I'm blind, injured, sick, lost, and a whole lot of other things, I need help!'

With a renewed vigor, the reborn child stumbled bravely out into the open streets, then promptly fell face first into a puddle of...something. 'Ow…stuff in my nose!' she squealed as she scrambled to get to her paws and to get her face out of the deep puddle before she drowns. She sneezed out the liquid stuff and stood in the stuff, which came up all the way to her ankles. 'Ugh, this smells like alcohol…' the dirt ball scrunched her face up sniffed the spilt drink. 'What is this, beer? I think I heard somewhere that alcohol takes liquid from out of your body, not good if you need more water, like me.'

She crawled out of the puddle and continued on her way, sticking close to the walks so that she doesn't get stepped on. The dirt on her little body mixed with the alcohol she fell in, causing the mess to weigh her down as it slowly slid down her, leaving a small train of muck as she waddled. 'I feel so ukky. Bleh.'

She brushes her side against the wall, leaving a trail of thick black/brown muck on the walls. The puppy waddled against the walls for what felt like forever, ears perking around to listen for anything near them, and her nose working overtime to single out any liquids that was not alcohol in the dirty slums. She paused whenever she heard voices get too close to her position and made herself as small as she can by huddling up against the wall. It was a little nerve racking, having to sneak around and hide in plain sight when she couldn't even see what she was hiding from, hopefully her eyesight improves as she get's older. If she can live long enough to get older that is, her odds are not very bright right now…

The puppy finally struck gold when she unknowingly brushed the side of a bar, the scent of juice drifted into her sensitive nose as she neared the entrance of the bar, she was waddling along the sides of the bar when she finally found it, a spilt bottle of strawberry scented drink. A quick sniff (And some drink up the nose.) awarded the girl with the exact information she needed, it was non-alcoholic! So it's drinkable! A quick bark was given in delight and the newborn wasted no time lapping up the delicious drink with favor.

'This is great!,' she thought to herself happily, 'Now I won't die of dehydration, now if only somebody could take me in that can actually keep me alive.' She knew she was a sick puppy, she knew that anyone can probably tell that she is a sick puppy, so the chances of anyone helping her are slim to none. Who knows what type a diseases she might have, or if she was even worth saving now. It would take some serious effort to possibly nurse her back to health, and a really special person to want to do it.

'Oh great, now that train of thought has gotten me all depressed and stuff,' The girl sighed and laid next to the fruity puddle, worn out and lacking whatever energy she had to walk around more. She ran her dirty paw down her cheek, groaning in exasperation. 'Come on girl, you have to get up, if you lay around doing nothing you're gonna die!' She weakly attempted to push herself up, but fell back down without lifting an centimeter. 'Ooooohhh…. I feel terrible, maybe that drink was a bad idea…' or she was still suffering from the injuries all over her body, or she is dying, all three probably.

Since standing up was out of the question, the next best thing was to roll, and roll she did. Over the fruit puddle and out into the streets. Thankfully not many people noticed the slowly rolling muck ball, the color of the muck blended in with the dirty streets, so the pup is well hidden. She rolled until she hit her first road block, quite literally, she bumped softly into a giant wall. A giant wall that moved… 'Do giant walls move?' No they do not, the voice that drifted down to her was not from a wall, or it could be, maybe talking walls do exist and she just never encountered one.

"Ee!" The wall made a short squeak, moving away from the mucky puppy, "What is that?" It asked quietly, in a soft, feminine voice. The puppy struggled to roll over onto her stomach, whining softly, she laid her ears flat against her head, unseeing eyes peering up at the lady wall she bumped into. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, though all that came out was tiny barks to the lady's ears.

"A dog? There isn't many strays out here...It looks so small too." The woman spoke to herself more than anything, kneeling down in front of the tiny newborn. She studied the mess of a dog curiously with her large brown eyes, a hint of sadness present as a small glint. "You're so young… there is no way you can survive in the slums for long." The puppy whined again, struggling to push herself onto her paws so she can at least try to get away, thought the calming aura this lady had was soothing.. And she smelled really pretty. Like flowers and sweet strawberries, a pleasant combination, she decided.

'She smells sooo good...Ah, i'm so tired. Maybe I should take a little nap, just a little nap…' she lowered her head to the ground, the grey world around her turning into a thick, black mist as she drifted off into the darkness. As she fell to the dreamworld, she heard the lady saying something, but the girl was too far gone to make any of her words out.

* * *

 **That was a very short chapter, but at least I was able to move the plot along~**

 **SPOILER WARNING**

 **The little puppy is probably going to almost die ALOT, she already almost died twice and she has only been there for a day in a half.**

 **Toodles~**


End file.
